Aquellos Días
by Merlin's Knight
Summary: ¿Qué había sido de la época donde las responsabilidades las tenía mayormente España y ellos podían dedicarse a ser como cualquier niño humano? [Latin Hetalia]
**Título:** Aquellos Días.

 **Autor:** Merlin's Knight

 **Fandom:** Latin Hetalia.

 **Personaje/Pareja:** Colombia, Ecuador, Panamá y Venezuela.

 **Raiting:** K+

 **Género:** Family/General.

 **Advertencia:** Ninguna.

 **Notas:** Este es un pequeño one-shot que hice hace ya mucho tiempo para un Santa Secreto en la comunidad Latin Hetalia de LJ (mi nick allí era 'Espe_Kuroba', y aquí también, pero decidí cambiarlo), pero dado que tengo esta cuenta en decidí que bien podría darle uso. Es viejo, muy viejo, tiene casi 6 años así que si encuentran que las personalidades de los personajes son algo distintas puede deberse a eso, la verdad es que hace mucho que no paso por la comunidad, por lo que no estoy al día con los cambios puedan haberles hecho. ¡Espero lo disfruten de todas formas!

* * *

Se miraron en silencio, soltando un suspiro casi al mismo tiempo. Ésta era una de las pocas veces en las que los cuatro se juntaban y ellas se la tenían que pasar peleando…, algo que tampoco debería ser una sorpresa ya que lo hacían prácticamente todo el tiempo.

En un principio se habían sorprendido por la velocidad en que ambas se habían puesto de acuerdo con la fecha (aunque sería más correcto decir que se asombraron por la rapidez con que María había aceptado; al fin y al cabo, siempre era ella la que discutía por eso); incluso se emocionaron al pensar que quizás ese año las chicas se llevarían bien y no discutirían por tonterías al ver que la reunión había comenzado hacía un rato y ellas seguían sin pelear. Pero todo se fue al garete en el preciso momento en que la Coco le reprochó a Vene su actitud hacia Itzel por haber perdido contra ella el Miss Universo.

Volvieron a suspirar cuando la discusión cambió radicalmente de tema a algo más tonto y sin sentido que antes; podrían estar acostumbrados a sus peleas pero no por ello se sentirían menos cansados.

En el silencio que rodeaba a ambos jóvenes, Panamá murmuró, para no perder la costumbre y en un vago intento de que las otras dos se callaran para reprocharle lo que decía, su clásico "Soy adoptado", logrando así que sólo Ecuador volteara a verlo y sonriera con una mezcla de diversión y pena.

Panamá le devolvió la mirada algo preocupado. En ese instante, sus ojos se encontraron, pudiendo ver a través de los del otro la misma pregunta: ¿Dónde habían quedado los días en que los cuatro vivían en la misma casa? Aquellos en los que las peleas de Catalina y María eran menos frecuentes, donde la Vene era la favorita de los empleados y donde la Coco era la hermana mayor que velaba por todos ellos cuando España no estaba.

¿Dónde habían quedado los días en los que salían a jugar al patio después del almuerzo y volvían con el tiempo justo para cenar, la época en la que Francisco regresaba a casa con cada bicho o animal que se cruzaba en su camino (para disgusto de la ama de llaves) y dónde él, junto con Rodrigo, gustaban de molestar a María, que solía gritar y llorar hasta que llegaba Coco a defenderla?

¿Qué había sido de la época donde las responsabilidades las tenía mayormente España y ellos podían dedicarse a ser como cualquier niño humano?

Sucede que hacía casi dos siglos que habían desaparecido y ya nada era como antes. Cada uno había seguido su propio camino, encargándose de su casa, atendiendo sus propios problemas, viéndose ocasionalmente en las Cumbres Mundiales o en estas 'reuniones familiares' que siempre empezaban y terminaban con una pelea…

Ecuador sonrió traviesamente, como pocas veces lo hacía, y se levantó para ir rumbo al patio. Panamá lo imitó sin preguntarle nada (podrían pasar muchos años, incluso podían estar siglos sin verse un pelo, pero ambos seguirían entendiéndose igual con sólo mirarse un poco a los ojos): había captado la idea de Pancho.

¡Qué suerte tenían de que la ventana del comedor donde estaban las chicas diera hacia el patio delantero! ¡Y qué bueno que ese día hiciera tanto calor!

Rodrigo abrió la ventana, con una manguera en su mano. Un chorro de agua fría fue todo lo que necesitaron esas dos para callarse, gritarles y salir corriendo a buscarlos para vengarse.

Ellos estaban seguros de que las chicas los matarían cuando los agarraran, pero por algunos momentos, mientras se divertían jugando con el agua, habían llegado a sentirse como antaño, cuando hacían enojar a Colombia porque sí y molestaban a Venezuela por llorona.

Las cosas ya no eran como en aquellos días, ni volverían a serlo.

Pero podían intentar que fueran lo más parecidos.


End file.
